Texture mapping is a technique used for adding detail, surface texture or color to increase the realism of rendered objects, such as 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional objects. In connection with texture mapping, a texture, such as a bitmap, is mapped to the surface of a shape or a geometry representing an object to be texturized. One source of textures is an image of a real object. However, an accurate geometry of an object to be texturized may not be known such as with 3-dimensional objects.
In connection with some objects, such as a building, the entire object may not be captured in a single image. Thus, as part of generating a texture for the building, one existing technique combines multiple images of the building generating a single, resulting one texture image. As mentioned above, an accurate geometry of the building may not be known and an approximate geometry for the building may be used. Moreover, some images may contain unwanted objects that occlude another object, such as the building, for which a texture is generated. Each of the multiple images is mapped to the approximate geometry. Any deviation of the building in the image from the approximate geometry generates a visual artifact or distortion which may appear in the final combined image used to texture the building. A problem exists as to how to combine the multiple images using the approximate geometry to generate a texture while seeking to reduce or eliminate the visual artifacts and distortions that may be introduced. In forming a combined resulting image, a first portion may be included from a first of the multiple images and a second portion from a second of the multiple images. In the resulting image, the first portion may be aligned, such as along a vertical seam, with the second portion. One technique for deciding whether to combine and align the first and second portions in the resulting image considers whether there is color continuity between the first and second portions. In other words, the technique strives for color continuity at the seam or transition point between the foregoing aligned first and second portions included in the resulting image.